icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Hye In
Hye In is a girl from South Korea doing a Prism Study Abroad Program in Japan. She is a member of their Prism Show unit, PURETTY, in Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future. She has a lively personality, but works very hard and seriously at whatever she does, often pushing herself past her limits. She is Mia's childhood friend, and as such, her best friend in Prizmmy☆ is also Mia, who is also known as her biggest rival.All information on this page belongs to Pretty Rhythm Wiki. Personality Hye In is a strong-willed and hard-working girl like Mia, but views things from a more serious and realistic perspective. She holds a deep belief that training is the only way to produce results, which can sometimes lead to her getting depressed if things don't go as planned, and in turn makes her more susceptible to manipulation. In addition to possessing high levels of endurance and stamina as a result of relentless training during her early days at Dear Princess, she maintains a lot of discipline as expected for Korean schoolgirls of her age. Appearance Hye In has waist-long auburn-brown hair with a yellow hair clip at the back on her left side of her hair. Her bangs are parted to the side to show her forehead. She has blue eyes. When she was in elementary school with Mia, she wore a grey hoodie and two yellow hair clips on both sides of her hair. When she was younger and training at Dear Princess, she wore a hairband with two blue puffballs on her left side of her hair. Role in the Plot Preparing For The Future Still training in Korea, Hye In was looking forward to the day when she can make her Prism Show debut. Until then, she kept in touch with Mia via video phone, and cheered her on. She had been shown back in Korea, training at night to become a Prism Star. In a flashback, it showed that she had made a promise/challenge with Mia when they were only children. Mia said that she would debut first as a Prism Star, while Hye In said ''she ''would. The two still remember this exchange in the present. Arrival, Wandering and Debut When she finally does come to Japan, she questions why Prizmmy☆ did not perform a Prism Act for their debut. Hye In is shown to be a hard-worker, along with the other Korean students, with their days consisting of waking, training, eating meals, training, sleeping, and more training. She soon realized that herself and the other Korean members trained far harder than Prizmmy☆, yet why did they not debut and why could they not perform a Prism Act was beyond her comprehension. However, with help from Rizumu, she figured out that the reason they were not as successful as Prizmmy☆ is because they were lacking teamwork. This is why even though their strength was far superior, PURETTY could not win against them in the ping-pong match. Their thought processes were so apart from each other that they could not come together and win. Although depressed for a bit, she worked very hard everyday with the other members of her team to improve. Finally, and suddenly, they were given the OK to debut, right after Prizmmy☆'s show finished. PURETTY performed their first Prism Show, and Mia was truly happy for her as Hye In performed a Prism Act with the rest of her teammates. Hye In's Outfits Prism Show Outfits Dear Crown Purity Rouge Jacket, Dear Crown Purity Belt Short Pants, Dear Crown Purity Boots Symphonia Outfits Symphonia Dress of the Starlit Sky, Symphonia Boots of the Beginning Casual Outfits (Summer) Dear Crown Ruffle Blouse, Dear Crown Crash Denim, Champagne Gold Heel Casual Outfits (Winter) Dear Crown Paint Logo Ron-T One Piece, Asymmetry Tights & Pop'n Shoes Trivia *She is voiced by Kanae Itou, who also did the voice of the narrator of young Sonata Kanzaki, Kaname Chris, and Meganee Akai. *Hye In is based on Yoo Hye In, her real life counterpart of the group PURETTY. Yoo left PURETTY in 2014 in order to pursue her dream of becoming an actress. *She shares the same birth date with Eli Ayase of Love Live! School Idol Project. Gallery References Category:PURETTY Category:P&P Category:Dear My Future Category:Pretty Top Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Prism Stars Category:Dear Princess